Konfesi
by Trevilo Sekys
Summary: Obi sadar ia sekarat, dan bodohnya, ia melepas pergi satu-satunya penyelamat dirinya.


_Akagami no Shirayukihime © Sorata Akizuki_

* * *

 _Her eyes were beautifully gift wrapped;_

 _Long black lashes of velvet ribbon—_

 _And everytime she opened them,_

 _It felt like Christmas._

— Michael Faudet

* * *

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Shirayuki dan Obi ke Istana Wistal untuk memenuhi undangan perjamuan yang dikirimkan oleh sang pangeran, Shidan membiarkan sang gadis untuk bekerja hanya setengah hari. Lagi pula, sang gadis telah meminta Shidan untuk mempercayakan masalah pencarian Lata Forzeno kepadanya dan Obi.

Di hari itu, Obi mengajak Shirayuki dan Ryuu pergi bersama, meski destinasi mereka masih menjadi rahasia kecil yang disimpan oleh Obi sendiri. Sang kesatria telah meminjam kuda dari salah seorang penjaga yang telah dikenalnya di Lyrias. Obi, nama kesatria itu, tengah menunggu sang gadis sembari berbincang dengan Ryuu—yang kadang melontarkan pertanyaan perihal menunggangi kuda. "Obi, Ryuu!" Percakapan keduanya terhenti kala suara yang sangat akrab itu tertangkap oleh pendengaran mereka, yang serentak membuat Obi dan Ryuu untuk berpaling ke arah datangnya suara. Shirayuki melemparkan senyum kepada mereka berdua, sebuah senyum yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya Lyrias, sebuah senyum yang mampu menghangatkan fisik dan batin Obi, sebuah senyum yang membuatnya _percaya_ akan presensinya di sana. Obi berdiri dari duduknya saat Shirayuki menghampiri mereka, "Anda sudah siap, Nona?" Tanyanya, yang kemudian dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Obi pun mengangkat Ryuu dan mendudukkannya di punggung kuda sebelum ia dan Shirayuki melompat naik ke atas.

Siang hari itu, Matahari telah mencapai kedudukan tertinggi di dirgantara, cahayanya mengiluminasi Lyrias meski tahu itu tak cukup untuk memberi segenggam kehangatan. Seekor kuda yang ditunggangi oleh tiga utusan Wistal berpacu dengan angin, tapak kaki-kakinya menimbulkan bunyi tipikal yang tak berima. Obi menarik tali yang melingkari leher kuda tersebut sebagai pertanda sang kuda harus berhenti saat ia melihat destinasi dari perjalanan mereka, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengikat tali itu ke sebuah pohon terlebih dahulu untuk mencegah kuda tersebut kabur sebelum mengajak Shirayuki dan Ryuu untuk berjalan. Tanah yang menanjak diselimuti oleh dedaunan dan ranting pohon, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan dari sepatu ketiganya, "Di mana ini, Obi?"

Obi membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum kepada Shirayuki—yang agaknya kesal karena sang pemuda enggan memberitahu. Meski begitu, kedua mata Shirayuki dan Ryuu terbelalak ketika mereka mencapai puncak dari tanjakan itu. Terhampar di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah padang rumput yang hangat, entah bagaimana. Ryuu segera berlari, figur mungilnya langsung dilahap oleh rerumputan, "Tuan Muda Ryuu! Hati-hati, jangan pergi jauh-jauh!" Seru Obi, ia segera menyusul sang herbalis muda yang sosoknya telah berhasil disembunyikan oleh padang rumput itu. Meski kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Shirayuki memanggil namanya. "Mengapa kau mengajak kami kemari, Obi?"

Sang kesatria berbalik, mempertemukan sepasang netra miliknya dengan milik Shirayuki yang tengah menanti jawabannya. "Untuk mengajak Nona dan Tuan Muda Ryuu menyegarkan pikiran, tentu saja! Lihat, Nona," Obi melebarkan kedua tangannya, "Kita bisa bermain petak umpet di sini!" Ia terkekeh geli lalu melanjutkan berlari, tak mengacuhkan sang gadis yang berulang kali memanggil namanya. "Nona, lihat ke sana!" Seru Obi, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Shirayuki, membuat sang gadis memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh sang kesatria. "Uh … Aku tak melihat apa-apa, memangnya ada ap—Obi?" Shirayuki terkesiap kala ia berbalik dan menemukan Obi tidak lagi berada di tempat sebelumnya. "Obi?" Konfusi menggema dari caranya menyerukan nama sang kestaria, diikuti dengan celingukkannya yang tengah berupaya mencari sang pemuda. Shirayuki berjalan menysuri rerumputan, kedua tangannya sibuk menyibak rumput-rumput yang lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, nama sang kesatria beberapa kali meluncur keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

"Nona! Apa Anda bisa mendengarku?"

Suara Obi menyahut, meski embusan angin membuat Shirayuki tak yakin dari arah mana suara sang pemuda datang, ia hanya terus berpaling, mencari-cari Obi dengan kedua netranya. Shirayuki mengangguk, meski sesaat kemudian tersadar bahwa Obi mungkin saja tak dapat melihatnya mengangguk. "Ya, aku dapat mendengarmu, Obi. Di mana kau?" Sahutnya kepada udara di hadapannya.

"Nona! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, jadi tolong, dengarkanlah!" Frasa yang diserukan Obi membuat Shirayuki bergeming, bertanya-tanya apa yang kali ini ingin disampaika oleh Obi. Mungkin perihal Zen? Atau Kiki? Atau Mitsuhide? Shirayuki tak berkata apa-apa, ia menanti dengan sabar. Ia menanti suara Obi memecah desisan angin yang memenuhi udara. Namun milidetik demi milidetik terlewati dan sahutan yang dinantinya tak kunjung tiba.

"Obi? Obi—!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Shirayuki membeku dengan mata melebar. Ia yakin suara itu milik Obi, namun, apa yang barusan dikatakan olehnya? Apakah Shirayuki hanya salah dengar? Pasti begitu. Harus begitu. Detik-detik selanjutnya diisi oleh kelengangan, Shirayuki masih mematung dengan tangannya menggenggam ujung kain pakaiannya, dan tak lama kemudian, Obi menampakkan diri di hadapan sang gadis. Senyum yang disunggingkannya berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tampakkan di hadapan Zen, Kiki ataupun Mitsuhide. Caranya menatap Shirayuki berbeda dari biasanya—atau mungkin hanya Shirayuki yang tak pernah memberi atensi sebanyak itu sehingga ia baru menyadarinya. Jelas-jelas dari kedua netranya yang terlihat seperti mata kucing itu terefleksikan kekaguman, admirasi yang meluap-luap kala menyaksikan helai-helai rambut sang gadis dengan lembut disapukan angin; _cantik_ , pikirnya. Bibir Shirayuki bergerak tanpa menghasilkan suara—pun begitu, Obi tahu sang gadis tengah menyebut namanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shirayuki," Akunya sekali lagi dengan sebuah cengiran mendekorasi wajahnya. Meski begitu, cengiran itu dengan secepat kilat teralterasi menjadi sebuah senyum kecut, admirasi yang sedaritadi menempati ruang netranya kini digantikan oleh kesakitan. Obi sadar ia sekarat, dan kini, ia telah melepas pergi satu-satunya penyelamatnya. Ia menghampiri Shirayuki, memegang kedua bahu sang gadis yang berguncang dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Suara isak tangis Shirayuki sukses melukai hatinya, terlebih ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sendirilah penyebabnya. Ia sendiri yang menghadirkan luka itu, ia baru saja bunuh diri. "Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Maafkan aku."

* * *

Ryuu menghela napas dan mengangkat salah satu lengan untuk diletakkan di hadapan matanya, menghalangi pandangannya dari sang dirgantara Ia tak ingin bangkit dulu, ia ingin berbaring di sana dulu. Karena ia tahu, _ia tahu_.


End file.
